Barney Stinson
thumb Barney Stinson es un mujeriego con traumas infantiles relacionados con su padre y un comportamiento moral cuestionable. Su primer encuentro con Ted Mosby en el Bar MacLaren´s fue en el 2001. Desde entonces ha sido parte de la banda y, según él, su mejor amigo. Su personalidad única y sus elaboradas técnicas para conquistar mujeres son una fuente constante de humor, asombro y enojo para el resto del grupo. A pesar de ser un canalla con la mayoría de las mujeres con las que se acuesta, también ha mostrado que puede ser tierno y un gran amigo con Robin y con Ted . Al comienzo de la serie demuestra una aversión enfermiza a todo tipo de compromiso. Trasfondo del personaje Infancia Barney nació a mediados de los 70 y creció en Staten Island. Fue criado por su madre soltera, Loretta Stinson junto con su hermano James, que es de raza negra. James y Barney constantemente le preguntaban a su madre el porqué de sus diferentes colores de piel, preguntas que su madre eludía con explicaciones disparatadas o simplemente cambiando de tema. Además, Barney preguntaba con tanta constancia la identidad de su padre que su madre acabó por decirle que era Bob Barker. El 23 de Julio de 1981, el verdadero padre de Barney, Jerome Whittaker llevó a Barney al Museo de Historia Nacional, haciendo creer al niño que era "el tío Jerry". El pequeño Barney de 6 años tiró la ballena azul que colgaba del techo al arrancar una costilla a un triceratops. Cuando fue devuelto a su madre ella estaba furiosa y Barney nunca volvió a ver a su "tío". Las últimas palabras que este le dijo fueron "Nunca dejes de pasártelo bien". Durante su infancia, la madre de Barney con frecuencia le contaba mentiras para ocultar hechos que habrían herido sus sentimientos; por ejemplo, cuando lo echaron del equipo de baloncesto por su total ineptitud, ella le dijo que era demasiado bueno para estar en ese equipo, y que no lo aceptaban porque los demás niños se sentirían inferiores. Así, Barney creció como un niño sobreprotegido y viviendo en un mundo irreal. Barney tampoco era un niño popular. En séptimo grado era molestado por Matthew Panning, quien fanfarroneaba de haberse acostado con 100 chicas, a lo que Barney respondió que el algún día lo haría con 200 (promesa que se cumple en el transcurso de la serie). Barney, dado que creció en la ciudad, nunca se sacó el carnet de conducir. Juventud thumb|left|Barney en 1998 En 1998 Barney se había graduado de la universidad y trabajaba junto a su novia Shannon en una cafetería. Barney creció siendo una especie de hippie, que tenia planeado unirse a los cuerpos de paz con Shannon en Nicaragua y perder su virginidad juntos después de casarse. Cuando ella le dio plantón para el vuelo a Nicaragua, Barney fue a buscarla y Shannon le contó que su padre, de quien aún dependía económicamente, no le dejaba ir. Shannon le instó a marcharse sin ella, pero Barney en el último momento decidió volver a la cafetería a intentar convencerla. Entonces le vio en brazos de Greg, un cliente que previamente había aconsejado a Barney que se buscase dinero y vistiese trajes, ya que así se conquistaba a las mujeres. Aún después de conocer el engaño de Shannon, Barney quiso volver con ella, y le grabó un vídeo cantando una lacrimógena canción. Shannon y Greg, sin embargo, sólo se burlaron de él. thumb|Barney siendo aconsejado por James Después de haber hecho el ridículo, Barney pidió consejo a su hermano James, quien le dijo que necesitaba perder la virginidad, y le recomendó a Rhonda French, cuarentona amiga de su madre, famosa por la juventud de los hombres con los que se acostaba (su apodo era "la hacedora de hombres") Así, Barney perdió su virginidad con ella a los 23 años. Como consecuencia de esta horrible vivencia, la mentalidad de Barney cambió radicalmente, y empezó a adaptar su personalidad, comportamiento y modo de vestir a los de Greg, el hombre que le robó la novia, convirtiéndose así en el hombre que es ahora. En un momento desconocido entre 1998 y 2001 dejó su trabajo en la cafetería y empezó a trabajar para la corporación AltruCell. Uniéndose al grupo thumb|left|Primer encuentro de Barney y Ted En 2001, Barney conoció a Ted Mosby en el baño masculino del bar McLarens's. Barney le contó a Ted la falsa historia de que era la primera vez que sacaba a su hermano sordo de fiesta desde que su madre murió, relatando cómo había renunciado a sus sueños para cuidar de él. Para sorpresa de Barney, Ted se creyó la historia, pero Barney admitió que se la había inventado mientra meaba para probar si era creíble, y por lo tanto si le serviría para ligar con chicas. Antes de salir del baño, Barney le pregunta a Ted su nombre y le afirma "caerle bien". Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Barney se sienta junto a Ted y le dice que va a enseñarle a vivir. Ted no se acordaba de él, así que Barney se presenta y le recuerda su encuentro en el baño. Barney aconseja a Ted afeitarse la perilla, comprarse un traje y no pensar en el matrimonio hasta los 30 años. Según una chica rubia (Audrey) se acerca a la mesa, Barney le pide a Ted que esté en silencio durante cinco minutos, contándole a la chica la historia del hermano sordo. Su cara cambia cuando Audrey empieza a hablarle en lenguaje de signos, pero para su sorpresa, Ted le contesta en dicho idioma. Barney piensa que Ted está ayudándole, ya que acaba dándole su número a Audrey. Sin embargo, le cuenta la verdad sobre Barney y le da un número falso. Barney nunca se da cuenta, y considera la "victoria" una señal de que Ted y él están destinados a ser "compañeros de viaje" a la hora de ligar. De este modo, ambos inician su amistad. Poco después, Ted le presenta a sus mejores amigos: Marshall Eriksen y Lily Aldrin. Hechos dentro de la serie Primera temporada Las acciones de Barney afectan al futuro de la pandilla entera . Usando su recurrente frase de ¿Conoces a Ted?, consigue presentarle a Robin Scherbatsky. El hecho de que Ted se enamorase de ella al instante y sus fallidos intentos de salir con ella acabarían llevando a que Robin se convirtiera en un miembro permanente de la pandilla. Esta no es la intención inicial de Barney; que ve a Ted intentando conquistarla, e instándole a "aprender a vivir" y pensar en otras chicas. Barney convence a Ted de dejar su rutina de ir al bar McLaren's y en cambio ir al aeropuerto a ligar . Ambos acaban en un vuelo a Philadelphia, para darse cuenta en mitad del vuelo de que las chicas que estaban siguiendo tenían novio. Al aterrizar, fueron detenidos por los guardias de seguridad del aeropuerto, ya que habían dejado sus maletas en la consigna del aeropuerto de Nueva York, llevando a los guardias a pensar que eran terroristas que habían dejado una bomba. Al final, los soltaron y conocieron a un guardia de seguridad que trabajaba en la Campana de la Libertad; esto dio a Barney la idea que Ted y él fuesen a lamerla, convirtiéndose así en las únicas personas del mundo que habían lamido la Campana de la Libertad. Al principio, Ted rechaza la idea y le dice a Barney que se vaya sólo; pero Barney lo convenció diciéndole que es su mejor amigo y que, sin él, es el "uno dinámico" en vez del "dúo dinámico". Barney seguirá llevando a Ted a vivir más aventuras para que olvide a Robin. Por ejemplo, intenta que Ted vaya con él a la fiesta de Halloween de Victoria Secret en Slutty Pumpkin , y hace que se tome cinco chupitos para que deje de pensar en Robin y se guíe por sus impulsos, lo que lleva a que termine acostándose con Trudy en The Pineapple Incident. Los intentos de Barney para que Ted disfrute de su soltería no dan resultado, y Ted empieza una relación con una chica llamada Victoria . En Zip, Zip, Zip, Barney escoge a Robin para que reemplace a Ted y sea su "copiloto/colega" temporal. Barney y Robin se acercan más y más según él la va conociendo mejor: descubre su conocimiento sobre cigarros, que hizo trampas de pequeña en el Battleship, y que juga bien al laser tag. Al ver cuán compatibles son sus personalidades, Barney llama a Ted para preguntarle si le importaría que se acostara con Robin. Ted, ya en una relación con Victoria, les da "su bendición", y Barney rechaza a la chica que estaba a punto de ligarse para estar con Robin. Cuando Robin le ofrece ir a su apartamento a jugar al Battleship, Barney lo interpreta como una metáfora del sexo, que no es a lo que Robin se refería. Robin se queda confusa, pensando en si funcionaría una relación sexual entre Barney y ella; pero lo que más la disgusta es que a Ted no le importara que Barney se acostase con ella. Barney se da cuenta de que Robin ha desarrollado sentimientos románticos por Ted, así que ceja en su empeño de conquistarla y terminan jugando juntos al Battleship de verdad, después de prometerle que no revelará su secreto. Barney notices this and realizes that Robin has developed romantic feelings for Ted. After realizing this, Barney stops his pursuit and plays Battleship with Robin, promising to not tell Ted about her secret. En'' Game Night,'' Lily conoce por casualidad a Shannon, la ex-novia de Barney, que le da la el video que grabó para que se lo devuelva a Barney (ver "Juventud") Lily pone el vídeo en su apartamento delante de todo el mundo, y Barney se ve tan avergonzado tanto que sale corriendo. Más tarde, en el bar, Barney les cuenta la historia de Shannon a cambio de que ellos les cuenten sus historias más embarazosas. Barney además les cuenta que cuando salió corriendo el apartamento fue a buscar a Shannon y descubrió que la relación con Greg había fracasado y era una madre soltera. Barney le cuenta a sus amigos lo feliz que es de no estar con Shannon y de no ser padre, y además les revela que se acostó con ella. Al prinicipio Lily no lo cree, pensando que el encuentro con Shannon debía haber hecho a Barney cuestionars su estilo de vida: pero Barney les enseña el vídeo porno que grabó con su móvil. En Cupcake, Barney intenta que Marshall se compre un traje carísimo que no puede permitirse y así consiga un puesto de trabajo en su empresa. A pesar del rechazo inicial de Marshall, tiene que acceder cuando Lily estropea un vestido de boda muy caro, y entra a trabajar en el departamento legal de la empresa para la que Barney trabaja. En Life Among the Gorillas, cuando Marshall comienza a trabajar, Barney le ayuda a integrarse tras descubrir que sus colegas en el trabajo se burlan de él. {C}http://images.wikia.com/himym/images/6/6e/Ted_finnaly_gets_some_rain.pngBarney with Ted after he made it rainAdded by Diogom En Come On, cuando Ted decide boicotear la excursión al campo de Robin con Sandy Rivers para conquistarla de una vez por todas, le pide a Barney que contacte con una ex-amante llamada Penélope que sabía hacer la danza de la lluvia. Tras hacer esta danza durante horas, Barney intenta que pare, diciéndole que no va a funcionar; pero Ted empieza a gritar "al universo" y finalmente empieza a llover, para gran sorpresa de Barney. Al final del episodio se le ve ligando en el bar con Penélope. 2ª TEMPORADA Cuando Lily corta con Marshall para irse a una escuela de arte en San Francisco, Barney al principio se solidariza con su tristeza, pero luego se emociona cuando se da cuenta de que es probablemente la única vez que los tres chicos de la pandilla están solteros al mismo tiempo. Su felicidad dura poco, de todas maneras: Ted y Robin inmediatamente anuncian que son pareja. En The Scorpion and the Toad, 'Barney lleva a Marshall, ahora soltero, de copas, para que conozca mujeres. Desafortunadamente, cada vez que Marshall está cómodo con una chica y le va bien con ella, Barney la impresiona con su magia y se acuesta con ella. En 'Brunch, Barney conoce a los padres de Ted, Virginia y Alfred, y les causa una mejor impresión que Robin, la novia de Ted, lo que irrita mucho a la chica. Después, Barney revela que el padre de Ted se ha acostado con Wendy, la camarera del McLaren's, llevando a Ted a pedirle explicaciones a su padre. Los padres de Ted no tienen más remedio que contarle que llevan mucho tiempo divorciados y su madre tiene una nueva pareja. Categoría:Personajes